spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Dogs
Mad Dogs, is the third episode of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 6/12/17. Synopsis SpongeBob is given a tough ultimatum regarding a dying Gary as well as a problem outside. Patrick learns how to kill a zombie. Squidward and Sandy encounter some people. Plot The episode opens up with Squidward and Sandy driving through a willow while screams are heard in the background. Sandy is still mad at Squidward but she asks him if her mother was really undead, now beginning to think. Squidward says, “Yes.” “And you couldn’t let me do it.” Says, Sandy. “We have to survive... but if you say that to me, heck with you then.” Says, Squidward. Sandy remains silent. Elsewhere, Patrick and the others continue to run to safety. Larry believes that they should go to the Krusty Krab first which they all agree on. Mrs.Puff is rather scared which Patrick notices. Barnacleboy also notices and believes that she should be left behind. Mermaidman refuses as does Larry and Patrick. Mr.Krabs is on his roof shooting some walkers due to having an arsenal of guns. Pearl sees a devastated SpongeBob confused at all this horror unfolding so fast. “I’m sorry that he’s dying, but he is less important right now.” Says, Pearl to SpongeBob. SpongeBob solemnly responds with, “Untrue, we shouldn’t be mad dogs.” Squidward and Sandy continue driving but hear a gunshot go off in front of them. A military vehicle drives right by ordering them to get out. The two comply. A soldier approaches them asking for their names. “Squidward,” “Sandy.” “Either bit?” “No.” Both respond. “We might have to check anyways.” Says, another voice. Sandy glances over at the source,.... Sheldon J. Plankton. Patrick and his group arrive at the Krusty Krab only to encounter a military presence. “No bitten are allowed in this class.” Says a drill sergeant named Roderick. “We ain’t bit.” Says, Larry. “Please, it’s utter chaos out there.” Adds on Mermaidman. Roderick ponders for a moment before relenting and reluctantly letting them join. Patrick continues to comfort Mrs.Puff. Mr.Krabs goes back into the house. He is armed with an M9 pistol. He tells SpongeBob that it is time to put Gary down. SpongeBob asks for a few more minutes. Krabs refuses and claims that it is either now or force. SpongeBob ponders but is then grabbed back by Pearl and Krabs puts a bullet into Gary's head, killing him. SpongeBob is outraged and tries to attack Mr.Krabs but is held down. Krabs says, “Sorry.” With minimal remorse. SpongeBob is now fuming. “So, had any encounters with the dead people yet?” Asks, Plankton. Squidward goes to try and answer but Sandy lies and says, “Not at all.” Plankton takes out a tac, swallows it and calmly tells them that the old world is returning, democracy is falling very fast, and there ain’t no coming back. Plankton is then escorted into the Krusty Krab by the soldiers, since they and Roderick's soldiers are connected. “What was that for?!” Questions, an angered Squidward. “We must be vigilant and not trust everybody, have to survive, as you said earlier.” Squidward responds to Sandy, “Fair play.” The two enter. Patrick and the others recognize Sandy and Squidward and they are all glad to see each other. Roderick tells them to lay off, they need to talk. “About what?” Says, Squidward. “Sit down.” Says, Roderick, getting tense with Squidward since the octopus has trust issues. SpongeBob finishes burying his pet snail while still mad at his boss and boss's daughter for just offing a life like that. Mr.Krabs walks up, not even remembering about Gary and says, “Time to move.” “Huh?” Asks, SpongeBob. “The military boys are moving in, we stay, we’re eaten, we go, we’re saved.” Mr.Krabs also says, “I don’t think ye have a choice, now let’s go.” SpongeBob sighs and complies. SpongeBob, Mr.Krabs and Pearl leave the house and head toward a platoon of military soldiers, who notice them. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Gary The Snail Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Bikini Bottom Denizens Eugene H. Krabs Mermaidman Barnacleboy Larry The Lobster Mrs.Puff Pearl Krabs Military Soldiers Sergeant Roderick Deaths Gary The Snail Trivia First appearance of the Military. First appearance of Sergeant Roderick. First appearance of Sheldon J. Plankton. Last appearance of Gary The Snail. This episode finally answered the confusion that did plague a bit of the start of the show. The reason it all happened so fast was because, of a vague comment Plankton made that meant how Bikini Bottom was very unprepared for an event of such epic proportions like dead people rising. While the military has moved in after being called offscreen due to the chaos earlier, this event can not be stopped and will get worser and worser until the world pretty much becomes an apocalyptic dead zone. This episode revealed the true inner motives and beliefs of Mr.Krabs and Pearl, outlining them as selfish individuals who out survival first over humanity. While it is useful to last long in an apocalypse, it also can cost you assistance and help from others. The Krabs family as well as Sheldon J. Plankton are the possible main antagonists truly in the making. The military is definitely going to be a problem in the future but these characters have even darker motives than the militants and with a very fastly unfolding zombie plague happening, their chances to show them are becoming reality. The Krabs family is too psychopathic in beliefs and Plankton is too cunning to be trusted. Gary's death mirrors a scene from the classic novel, Of Mice and Men, where Carlson had to shoot Candy's dog. The only differences though being that SpongeBob was held back and forced to watch Gary be killed by Mr.Krabs while Candy at least had a choice of letting Carlson kill his dog or doing it himself. Also, the pistol Krabs used was an M9 while Carlson used a Luger. Category:SquidwardTentacles35